Emotional Energy Manipulation
The ability to manipulate emotional energy. Combination of Emotion Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Empathic Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Emotion/Emotional Energy Bending/Control *Mood/Sentiment/Sentimental Energy Bending/Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the energy that is created/generated by the emotions of every/all living things in existence capable of feeling them. They are able to increase, decrease or change it, manifest the emotional energy to physical level, etc. Applications *Emotion Augmentation *Emotion Absorption *Emotion Attacks *Emotional Solidification *Empathic Creation *Empathy/Clairempathy *Energy Manipulation **Energy Attacks **Energy Constructs ***Volatile Constructs **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Cloning **Ergokinetic Combat Techniques *Emotional Energy Physiology *Empathic Mimicry **Intuitive Empathy *Empathic Power Absorption *Empathic Power Augmentation *Empathic Power Randomization Variations *Anger Energy Manipulation *Avarice Energy Manipulation *Compassion Energy Manipulation *Emotion Embodiment *Emotional Attuned Physiology *Empathic Plasma Manipulation *Fear Energy Manipulation *Hope Energy Manipulation *Love Energy Manipulation Associations *Aura Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Emotion Weaponry *Empathic Energy Manipulation *Empathic Light Manipulation *Life Force Manipulation *Negative Energy Manifestation Limitations *May have to feel emotion in order to use this power. *May have to rely on their own emotions as fuel. *Must be careful with a certain emotions one is feeling in order to control the power. *Some emotional energies are more effective/weaker against others. *Using more than one emotion could result in violent mood swings. *Must be able to keep emotions in check or risk an unwanted side-effect from having a dangerous aftermath for the user or those around them. *Anything that effects users emotional balance/ability to emote may affect this power. Known Users Known Items *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Games 550px-Dark Kahn render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) is a master of rage. Dark Gaia Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) is an energy being who draws power from the negative emotions of humanity. Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) controls Wrath energy. Yasha_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) controls Melancholy energy. Comics Lanterns.jpg|Power Batteries (DC Comics) allow various beings to access emotional energy. Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) is an entity of pure fear energy. 465px-831181-sodam_s_final_sacrifice_super.jpg|Sodam Yat (DC Comics) uses the power of Ion, the willpower entity. 902930-ion_entity_super.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) is the entity of pure willpower. Butcher Red.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) is a entity of pure rage. File:Ophidian_greed.png|Ophidian (DC Comics) is an entity of pure greed. Adara Blue.png|Adara (DC Comics) is an entity of pure hope. File:The_Proselyte_Entity_(DC_Comics).jpg|Proselyte (DC Comics) is an entity of pure compassion. The Predator (DC Comics).jpg|The Predator (DC Comics) is an entity of pure love. Espectro emocional by braini el-d374s9i.jpg|The nine crests of the Lantern corps (DC Comics) Clockwise - Death, Rage, Avarice, Fear, Will, Hope, Love, Compassion and, in the center, Life. Kyle Rayner All Seven Rings.png|With the power of the all seven rings, Kyle Rayner (DC Comics) possesses the power of all seven lights of the Emotional Spectrum. Demon Hunter.jpg|Demon Hunters' (Diablo) powers are based on either Discipline or Hatred. BarbarianD3.jpg|Barbarians' (Diablo) powers are based on Fury. CrusaderD3.jpg|Crusaders' (Diablo) powers are based on Wrath. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Combinations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Psychic Powers